


Last Resort

by Soul4Sale



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern AU, AU - Vampire!Merrill AU, F/M, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5. Laundry Day of the 30 Day OTP Domesticity Challenge; Part of the Legacy series. Varric can’t help but love Laundry Day with his vampiric lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> I really am enjoying pumping out writing, lately. I’m having fun with getting everything typed up. Maybe, I’ll get to feeling good enough to get Mirrors finally typed up. I’ve got one more on my list for today, and then, hopefully, I can focus on things I want to write otherwise. After this is done, expect another Harry Potter story, and then we’ll see where I go from there. ouo

“Merrill? Where’d my shirt… Go…?” Varric rounded the wall into the kitchen, voice dropping off as he found his little vampire. She stood in all of her tattooed glory, nude as the day she was born as she sipped slowly at a juice box of coconut water, rear resting against the counter and back arching away from it’s chill. When she noticed he’d walked in, just as naked as she was, she made a little humming noise and set her drink down.

“Oh, Varric. Our clothes were due for a washing. Everything’s getting clean.” She laughed, leaning forward with her arms behind her, hands gripping the marble countertop. Varric had to force his eyes from her perky little breasts to her face, praying to any God listening that she didn’t look down.

“You could have warned me, Daisy.” The Dwarf finally spoke, finding his voice after a moment of taking in her appearance. “I have to get to work on my novel, soon, and I don’t even have a robe to sit around in.” He chuckled, knowing her cheeks would be pink had she fed properly that evening. Either way, the mage looked wonderfully bashful, nonetheless.

“Maybe you can type in bed?” Her accent seemed to have thickened a little, and she tucked some hair behind her ear out of nervousness, “I could sit with you. Read while you work.” Varric couldn’t help the grin on his lips.

“Alright, Daisy. But I think you’re learning something about manipulation from Messare Sparklepaws. I should tell Hawke to keep Anders’ cat away when we play Diamondback tomorrow night.”

“But I _love_ Messare Sparklepaws! He’s such a sweet creature. Even when he wants to hunt your ankles.” Chipper tone aside, she glanced at her own ankles with a wince. Varric had half a mind to give that cat a bath if he cut up his poor little flower.

“Well, it won’t be until tomorrow, anyways. We can figure out the cat situation after we get the next chapter and laundry done.” Walking to her and wrapping a meaty arm around her thighs, he winked up at her as he lead the vampire back to their bedroom. Setting up his laptop on the bed, he crawled in with her as he prepared for the words he’d need to write, enjoying when she curled against his arm and placed her chin on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I really need to jump on the actual story for this. xD Eventually, it will happen, I promise. I’m so excited to get things done, today. ouo


End file.
